


The Fae and Her Witch

by RosalinaGrimm



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU Endgame, BIG CANON DIVERGENCE, F/F, M/M, european fae treasure hunt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosalinaGrimm/pseuds/RosalinaGrimm
Summary: I'd like to think I'm a pretty chill person. I was chill when I ended up in the MCU, and I was chill when I saved the Seelie Queen. However, I didn't expect the whole mess of shenaigns that happened afterward. Thankfully, being a big believer in fae, I knew what I was getting into so I didn't freak out that much.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Loki/Stephen Strange, Wanda Maximoff/Vision, fae/self insert
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Fae and Her Witch

**Author's Note:**

> I've started getting back into witchcraft while working on a novel and my mind went, "Here's a cool fanfic you can write!" So here's the first chapter and I hope y'all enjoy!

Me

Blood. I slightly panicked when I tasted blood. The last thing I remembered was walking before passing out. When I opened my eyes, they trailed to my thumb. Oh right, I had picked an annoying hangnail and it had started to bleed. Now that I knew I wasn’t dying or becoming a vampire, I now took in my surroundings.

Instead of my quiet neighborhood, I was in a large forest. I was feeling well just a while ago, so I don’t think I’m hallucinating or anything. To make sure I touched a nearby tree, it’s real all right. The only explanation I could come up with was that I fell in a portal, though how one appeared in my neighborhood is beyond me.

Someone else would’ve panicked, but I didn’t. I didn’t once I found myself in an unknown place, nor did I panic when my phone couldn’t reach my parents. Strangely, I felt calm as I wandered around. The strange silence didn’t seem to bother me either.

“I refuse!” The silence suddenly broke at that claim. Suddenly, I could hear two people arguing. Feeling worried, I followed the sounds to a clearing. On one side was a man with the symbol of HYDRA patched on his coat shoulder. Not that I realized that in the moment as it was the other person who caught my attention. 

A young woman-maybe a few years older than me-angrily clutched a slim journal. Her oak hair made her tan skin glow and gave her a mystical appearance that didn’t match her modern clothes. The oddest thing is that I felt like I knew her, like my soul knew her in a past life. I vaguely understood what the argument was about as I was distracted by another figure moving in the trees. They positioned themselves behind the woman and pulled something from their coat.

What happened next was too fast for me to completely understand. With a shout of “No!” I sprinted down and shoved the woman just as two different things pierced my gut. As I collapsed on the ground, the woman shrieked and the earth shook for a minute. Then she knelt by me and felt around, muttering in an unknown but familiar language. As she chanted, I felt something cold and liquid cover where I was hit.

“I am Queen Titiania of the Seelie Fae!” she cried in English. “Explain yourself human!”

“I felt something, a connection you could say.” It’s kind of hard to talk when there’s a pool of blood in my mouth, but I managed. “When I saw the killer in the shadows, I was overcome with a desire to step in. My deepest apologies, Your Majesty.” 

“You are foolish.”

“Indeed I am.” But do I regret this? The answer is no. It’d be nice if I wasn’t dying, but I’ve always known fae were real. If I die meeting one, very well.  
Queen Titiania suddenly cupped my face with bloody hands and kissed my forehead. “Foolish, but brave. What is your name, human?”

“Cede.” Yes, I know that telling a fae your name is dangerous, but that’s only if you tell them your full name. I just gave my nickname-pronounced Sadie by the way-so I’m safe. Ish. Still dying though. I actually start to panic for once when my vision starts to fade.

“It’s ok.” The Queen murmured, her aura becoming visible-a solid, unwavering gold. “You will not die today, Cede. Rest now.”

Pretty sure the last two words were laced with magic as I promptly passed out. Not that she needed magic, I was ready to fall asleep anyways.

True to her word, I did wake up again-very much alive- though not in the woods or in my home/neighborhood. The room was lightly furnished, only the bed, a chair, a desk, and one bookcase were here. Now that I wasn’t on the verge of death I thought about the man arguing with Queen Titiania. That coat patch meant HYDRA’s real. If HYDRA’s real, then that means I’m in a different universe. Brilliant.

While I was mulling over how this could’ve possibly happened, two footmen walked in the room. Seven feet tall and rock like appearances, I’m guessing these are trolls of some sort. They spoke to each other in their language before one of them took me and threw me over their shoulder like I’m a sack of potatoes. Or feathers, I’m very light for a 16 year old.

Even with blood rushing to my head, I kept my mouth shut as they took me somewhere. Partly out of fear of angering them, partly because I was praying they weren’t going to cook me, and partly because my sides were still hurting and them carrying me like this doesn’t help. When we got to where they meant to take me, I was gently placed on a chair and the other footmen put my glasses on my face before saying something I didn’t understand and left. 

“This is the human that saved our queen?” a silvery voice asked and a pale face got dangerously close to mine. “She’s just a twig! Though I guess she is kind of cute.”

The fae was taller than me by a good foot, black markings all over their skin that wasn’t covered by their black bodysuit. They were beautiful, it was a terrifying kind of beauty. I normally would’ve made a joke or pretended to be offended, instead I made a rather embarrassing noise and they laughed, getting even closer causing my anxiety to go nuts.

“Get any closer, and I’ll hand you over to that human organization that had the gall to name themselves after Hydra.”

With a scowl, they moved letting me see the other fae in the room, Queen Titiania in the middle of the group. I started to rise so I could bow to her, but she motioned me to sit. I did, she seemed very upset, pouring over a journal. I realize it’s the same one she had when I first saw her. She’s looking at the first page over and over, clearly vexed by what’s on it. The other fae shared her look of frustration, I wonder how long they’ve been like this? Considering I’m far younger, very inexperienced in life compared to them, and have no idea why I’m still here, I find myself hating seeing Titiania upset. So against my better judgement, I quietly say, “Perhaps I can be of some assistance, Your Majesty?”

Titiania

All heads turn to the human girl. She fiddled with the strings of her coat nervously, but kept her gaze on me. “Your help would require knowledge of our situation, human.” Orin growled. 

“I am not asking for the whole story.” She suddenly sounded older, the silly accent fading. “I understand that you are all upset over something-something supernatural most likely. I’ve read a decent amount of folklore and myths, therefore I might be able to help.”

I frowned. This human is odd, but perhaps a new perspective can help us. I motioned her over and she read the first clue to our lost treasure, quietly mouthing to herself. Finally she said, “Oh this is talking about the last castle built by King Ludwig the Second of Bavaria in southern Germany. It begins with a N, but I have no idea how to actually pronounce it.”

My court falls apart at how easily she solved the riddle, Orin grabbing and shaking her, demanding her to reveal how she knew. Another glare stopped him, letting Cede answer.

“Well, it mentions the “mad fairytale king”. The only one that fits that description in history is King Ludwig the Second and I remember from a book that one of his last castles is a popular tourist attraction. The next clue must be somewhere in there.”

Immediately, my court leaves to make preparations to leave for Germany, leaving the two of us alone. She’s playing with her strings again, staring at the almost empty room. 

“Have you been to Germany before?” 

She jumps a little, the curled end of her hair bouncing. “No, Your Majesty. I’ve never left the United States.”

“Well, if you want to keep helping us and you don’t try to save my life again, you’re welcome to join us.”

“I am grateful Your Majesty.” She said, giving a small bow. I call Alva and she comes and leads Cede to help pack. 

When they leave, I sit, still remembering how she took two bullets for me. There was no hesitation in her eyes as she did, something we’ve never seen in a human. I informed my court that she said she felt a connection with me, they said she was just entranced like any other human. What I didn’t tell them was that I also felt a connection. Her soul was very familiar to me. It felt close to me. That’s why I saved her. That’s why I gave some of my blood to her. That’s why I claimed this strange human girl.

She means something to me. And I will learn what it is. That girl has a strong potential for magic. She’ll make a great witch.


End file.
